


The Wall

by Shinaka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: Ashe has a certain… routine that centers on His Majesty’s retainer.Takes place post-timeskip. Not very spoilery.





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly for someone like myself and even though I tried my best to check for errors, there might still be some. Sorry! But at least I was able to fulfill some of my Dedue/Ashe urges… For now. Also I haven’t played Blue Lions route yet, so I was being intentionally vague in references to plot events (of which there aren’t many anyway).

Like nearly every night for the past month, Ashe began his... Routine by turning shyly away from the wall between his and Dedue's dorms.

It wasn't as if the wall had any cracks or holes in it. In fact, it was a very sturdily built wall. Had Ashe not known that the monastery had been built over a thousand years ago, he would have thought the construction to have been maybe several decades old at most. As it was, only the most strenuous knocking of fists could be heard by the other side's inhabitant and even the sounds of Raphael's training, enthusiastic at best, raucous at worst in the training area, was only a slight murmur to his neighbors' ears in their dorms. 

Full knowledge of what the walls were capable of did not stop Ashe from wanting to avert his eyes nevertheless. It was pointless but it added to the illusion of further concealment all the same. 

For the knight-in-training wanted – no, _needed – _ the mental space to indulge in fantasies that were starting to consume his waking hours, at a time where he could ill afford even minor distractions.

Dedue.

All he wanted was to think of Dedue.

Oh, his brain could excoriate itself later for lapsing into thoughts treasonous to their friendship, and it most certainly would right after Ashe wrapped up. But for now, Ashe let himself sink into the comfort of imagined sights and sensations, made sharper and more vivid by the especially urgent matter of his need today.

The Duscur man hovering over him on the archer’s bed, naked from head to toe. Every line of muscle, from biceps to pectorals to thighs, so close to touch and so he did. With lips and tongue, Ashe imagined he was the knight paying fealty to his lord, and even if reality was so very different, it would not stop him from wanting to serve the large yet gentle man in this way. And so the smaller man left kisses on dark skin that jumped from arm to arm – thick and corded with muscle and scars – then to his chest, where each nipple was lavished with lingering swirls of attention from Ashe’s mouth. After, his tongue would follow the pale line leading past his abdominals, his stomach, and down into a soft mass of hair surrounding a wonderfully large and engorged cock.

In the dorm, Ashe’s hand tightened around and pumped his own hard member faster. 

Dedue always worked so hard; not just for his Majesty but also for their house and for the monastery. But so many couldn’t look past his heritage, even in the middle of a war where it was and should be all hands on deck. If Ashe could, he would show him his appreciation as much as possible, beyond just cooking and gardening with him. No, he wanted to _pleasure_ Dedue. Every inch of the retainer’s skin deserved to tingle with satisfied lust and Ashe would only be supremely happy if every part of the knight-to-be was used for just that purpose.

He would cradle Dedue’s balls as he licked stripes across the man’s cock. Over and over as Dedue’s breathing would begin to quicken and his eyes flutter close. In his fantasy, the retainer would murmur, “More,” a simple plea that would still drive Ashe to the edge. The archer’s mouth would suddenly be around his friend’s cockhead, and even as its size alone strained against his lips, Ashe would suck and suck until the tang of precum registered on his tongue. A sign that he was doing right by his lord, he would savor it by laving his tongue across Dedue’s slit until a deep moan greeted his ears.

The smell of sweat and spice would also fill the smaller man’s nose and lead him to take in more and more of Dedue’s member, even as the Duscur man began thrusting harder into his mouth, threatening to make him gag. But being stretched open by his cock was reward enough for his trials. Feeling it harden to its limit inside his mouth would just be icing on the cake. 

Finally Dedue would say, “Ashe, I’m –“

A good lord would ensure that his knight had the wherewithal to fight for the noble purposes of virtue and chivalry on his land. In return, the knight would pledge his service and loyalty to the lord and promise great riches and renown to he whom he served.

Even if no one else would see the greatness of character and heart that Dedue possessed, Ashe would – a hundred times over if he could – repay the man with everything that he was. Even during the period when the retainer’s survival was a constant question mark and the days since Dedue was last seen turned into weeks, months, and then years, Ashe never lost his eagerness to do whatever he could to make the man feel valued and appreciated.

When Dedue had appeared as suddenly as the professor had a month ago, that feeling only became an all consuming thirst that his very body itched to fulfill.

So in his fantasy, Ashe closed his eyes and let his mouth fill with the thick splash of Dedue’s cum, hot and slightly salty on his tongue, and only after the Duscur man’s cock stopped spasming did Ashe swallow and pull out. 

“You are… perfect,” the Dedue of his mind said. The archer’s heart raced with joy once more; such praise from a man of few words were to be treasured. Reaching for Ashe’s cock, the retainer smiled, making the other man gulp. “Let me aid you."

In reality, the archer's fingers were already covered in his own cum. 

After a few moments of shallow gasping and the beginnings of self-recrimination, Ashe finally allowed himself to turn his head back. Back toward the wall separating him and Dedue.

The knight-to-be closed his eyes.


End file.
